


Firelight

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Firelight

Lucifer glanced down at the mixture of writing that was written out on the scrolls and paperwork that lined on his desk at one point or another; it was Lord Diavolo’s requests for the new human world projects, Mammon’s ridiculous amount of debts that had been lined up with the various witches who he owed money to, Leviathan’s different games that needed to be returned and other things that were being signed and kept in an overfilled logbook that sat on the right side of his desk. Still, now most of the wording had become a blur of squiggles. The sound of the ticking clock was the only thing that seemed to be quietly ticking away at the back of his mind.

“Lucifer?” a voice said, and Lucifer blinked lightly, wincing at the feeling of a quill pen tapping at his forehead. “MC, did you need me for something,” Lucifer said, straightening up a little higher in the chair he was sitting in.

“No, I’m fine, but do you need something? I've been calling your name for the last 10 minutes, and you haven't said a single word.”

“Have I...I guess I was just.”

“Overworking yourself to the point of exhaustion where you can't even see the words that you're writing down, or in other words, just an ordinary day for you?” MC’s voice was teasing, but there was a gentleness that made Lucifer’s heart flutter despite the redness that ultimately threatened to cover his face. “Yes, I've been working,” Lucifer said quickly, trying to change the subject before it became one of those awkward moments. 

“Well, why don't you stop working for a moment and go get some rest.”

“MC...I can't. finish this report by tomorrow, and I still have other things to finish.”

“Don’t, is the entire house going to burst into flames while Lucifer takes a break for a little while?” MC said, but they did chuckle as Lucifer gave them a half glare as if saying. “With those brothers of mine, you never know what's going to happen.” but he didn't say anything else. “What I'm thinking is that we head down to the tomb. That way, we can lock the door behind us. If you'd like, I can finish signing some of the documents or at least get them organized so when you do a resume working, you won't have to spend so much time searching through them,” MC said. Still, they did smile as Lucifer got to his feet and reached his hand out towards them, curling their fingers tightly together once their hands were being held. “I doubt they would listen, but the company is appreciated.” 

The sound of the two of them walking down the steps slowly echoed through the hallways. “I haven't been down there in a while. I mean, I do go downstairs now and again when Mammon bribes to come downstairs and help take care of Cerberus,” MC said, chuckling as she glanced down at the paperwork in her arms. “I had a feeling he had been dragging you down here, but luckily, Cerberus is well trained to the point where he won't bother anyone unless it's under my order,” Lucifer said with a ain't of a light chuckle as he pushed the door open, noticing that the three-headed dog was lying at the front of the tomb, watching them as they approached. 

“Almost seems like he waiting for you.” MC mused, watching as Lucifer moved and sat beside his dog, lightly patting him on the side of the head, and chuckled. “They know that when I come down here, it is normal to get away from the chaos that is going on upstairs.” 

MC nodded before carefully sitting down on the other side of Lucifer but blinked as he had shifted downwards enough, so he was sort of laying against the hound's side, still holding onto MC’s hand. 

“If this interrupts you trying to assist me, then I apologize but do you mind holding onto my hand for a while longer?” Lucifer asked, but he was smiling as MC leaned down and gently kissed him, their hand curling around his own for a few seconds, a low hum escaping Lucifer’s throat once they had pulled away. “I don’t mind. I hope you rest well,” they said, watching as Lucifer had already settled against Cerberus’s chest breathing quietly.


End file.
